


Friends and Benefits

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Blue is feeling a bit... needy. Maybe Papyrus wouldn't mind lending a hand?





	Friends and Benefits

            “Okay! Consider this puzzle calibrated!” Papyrus said, putting his hands on his hips with a wide grin.

            “Woot!” Blue said, pumping a fist in the air.

            “I believe we are finished for the day, so we can head back home to do the chores!”

            “Sounds good to me!”

            The two started back towards town. Blue had to skip a little to keep up, and he reached out to take Papyrus’ hand to help keep the long-legged skeleton from getting too far ahead. Papyrus smiled down at his friend as they made their way into Snowdin.

            “Hey, Papyrus, we’ve been friends for a while, right?” Blue asked.

            “Yes! Ever since you came here!” Papyrus replied.

            “You’d say we’ve gotten pretty close, right? Like, really, really close?”

            “I would like to think so! It is not every day I meet a skeleton as cool as myself with such puzzle talent!”

            “I feel very much the same, and I even have some... stronger feelings.”

            “Stronger feelings? Like how?”

            Blue took a deep breath and stopped walking.

            “PAPYRUS, I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!” Blue blurted out louder than he intended in his nervousness.

            Papyrus balked, glancing around quickly as a blush rushed to his cheekbones, but thankfully, no one seemed to be around. While Papyrus wasn’t particularly shy about such intimate matters, he also knew there was a time and place for them.

            “Wowie, Blue, I, erm, never thought you would feel that way about me,” Papyrus said with a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

            “But you don’t feel that way about me, do you?” Blue said softly, his head lowering and his hand beginning to slip from Papyrus’.

            “I said no such thing!” Papyrus said brightly, squeezing Blue’s hand to keep them together. “Let’s go back to the house where we can have a proper conversation.”

            There was something in Papyrus’ tone that made Blue’s soul skip a beat or two, and he was soon grinning like a mad fool as they both made the rest of the way to the house at a quickened pace.

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

            “So, tell me, Blue, what brought you to this decision?” Papyrus asked, trying to lean against the living room wall in a nonchalant manner.

            The chest piece of his battle body was set aside neatly with Blue’s armor, the two of them now only in the t-shirts, shorts, and leggings they wore underneath.

            “Mweh heh heh, oh, Papyrus, no need to try to be charming,” Blue giggled from where he stood in the middle of the room. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, and you know I have been looking at you the same, I just decided to go for it today is all.”

            “Yes, well, that doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve any less effort on my part,” Papyrus said with a small smirk in his smile.

            “I appreciate that.”

            Blue met his smile with a sincere one, but there also seemed to be a hint of sadness in it.

            Papyrus dropped his “date persona” and moved closer to his friend.

            “I sense there is a bit more to this?” he said, more statement than question.

            “Well, I know that it is unconventional for friends to be intimate with one another, but, erm, it’s just that I’m just a bit lonely, and, uhm, needy,” Blue said, looking away and scratching one arm nervously. “It is not an easy thing to admit, as it feels like I have no control.”

            “I think the feeling is quite natural,” Papyrus said.

            “Maybe, it’s just been a while, and I know there’s always the option to pleasure myself, but, uh, it’s not really working anymore. It is quite different having a partner, and, well, again, it, it’s embarrassing to ask, and stars, it would have been terrible if you were against the idea…”

            As Blue spoke, he seemed to be growing more nervous, slowly tripping over his words as his fingers fidgeted and he could no longer make eye contact with Papyrus.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled gently, moving closer to him, reaching out to tilt his face up so they could look each other in the eye. “I would very much like to help you,” he said with a smile.

            Blue smiled back. Papyrus searched his eyes for a moment, checking for any hints of hesitation, anything to be concerned with, and once he found none, he leaned in to kiss Blue gently.

            Blue pressed back almost immediately. He hesitantly put his hands on Papyrus’ chest, then as their kiss slowly deepened, his fingers began to grip Papyrus’ t-shirt; his friend was a much better kisser than he could have ever imagined! Papyrus gently drew back when he felt Blue trembling, dropping a small kiss on his forehead.

            “Would you like to come upstairs?” Papyrus asked.

            “Yes, very much so,” Blue said, sounding a little shaken.

            “Relax, Blue, we’re going to have fun, and I’m going to make you feel good,” Papyrus promised, caressing his face.

            Blue nodded, leaning into the gentle touch, then following Papyrus as he took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Once the door shut behind them, Papyrus gave Blue a quick peck on the mouth.

            “Get undressed,” Papyrus murmured.

            “O-okay,” Blue stammered, reaching up with slightly shaking hands to pull his shirt off as Papyrus took a few steps back to do the same. The both of them watched the other as they slowly revealed their bodies, Blue’s blush growing more pronounced the less he was covered.

            “Wait,” Papyrus said as Blue went to push down his boxers.

            “Hm?” Blue looked up. “You okay?”

            _Please don’t say you changed your mind,_ Blue’s mind panicked, already beginning to berate himself for being so needy, watching as Papyrus moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, I was going to ask the same of you,” Papyrus said, smiling at Blue warmly. “Come here.”

            Blue obeyed, Papyrus parting his legs so Blue could stand between them, embracing the smaller skeleton fondly and nuzzling his face. Sitting on the bed negated their height difference.

            “No need to be nervous,” Papyrus said. “Honestly I have been wanting a chance to get to know you a little more intimately.”

            Papyrus leaned back a little, his hands slowly beginning to wander over Blue’s bones, glancing up to check his emotional state.

            “Really?” Blue asked. “Why didn’t you mention it before?”

            “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it,” Papyrus felt a small thrill as Blue sighed at his touches. “Matters like this can be awfully delicate, and what kind of friend would I be to put you in an awkward position if you did not return my affections?”

            “I felt very much the same. Just... I, I had to ask, it was getting to be too much, and – oh, stars, what must you think of me?” Blue covered his face as it flushed with his pale blue magic.

            “What do you mean?” Papyrus’ hands stilled on his waist.

            “This I a bit unorthodox, isn’t it? I mean, how many of your friends have asked you to have sex with them?”

            “One other, actually.”

            “Oh,” Blue blinked in surprise. “But, still, a Royal Guard should have more self-control! Sh-shouldn’t they?”

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, maybe, but Blue, you’re still a monster, you still have needs. You’re not forcing yourself on anyone, least of all me,” Papyrus reached to take Blue’s hands, holding them to his sternum. “I would only be intimate with someone I cared about, and you are a very, very dear friend, Blue. As nice as a romantic commitment is, I am not expecting it. We are two very close friends who love one another well enough to have fun and relieve some stress. If you are willing to have me as a bedmate, I, The Great Papyrus, promise to be the best I can be!”

            “I can assure you that you shall get no less from The Magnificent Sans!” Blue promised in return.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh!” Papyrus cackled, grabbing onto Blue suddenly and turning to pin him in the bed.

            “Mweh!” Blue exclaimed in surprise, then giggled at his friend’s sudden burst of energy, sobering a little when he kissed him again, their playful joviality easing back into intimacy.

            Papyrus took his time exploring Blue’s body with his hands, skimming his fingers over his thick, solid bones, curling over his ribs, discovering the spots that made Blue shift, made his breath quicken, and brought out the small, pleased sighs.

            It wasn’t enough for Papyrus, though.

            He licked a long line slowly from Blue’s clavicle to his neck, stopping to nibble at his bones here and there. Blue let out a soft moan, tilting his head to give Papyrus more room. Papyrus obliged, taking his time to lap over the ridges, slip his tongue through the spaces, seeking out what would drive Blue wild. He could feel their bodies heat up as his magic began to course over him. Papyrus paused for a moment to assess his partner.

            Blue’s hands were gripping the blanket tightly, his eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw seemed to be very tightly clenched. Papyrus was a little confused for a moment, as Blue did seem to be enjoying this; wouldn’t he say something if he weren’t? But then Blue’s words from earlier, his concern about lacking self-control, how nervous he was asking for this – he was still a little scared.

            “Relax,” Papyrus whispered. “It’s okay, I got you, just relax.”

            Blue opened his eyes hesitantly to meet Papyrus’ smiling face. He nodded, and Papyrus moved in to kiss him, guiding Blue’s arms around him as he did so, then wrapped one arm behind Blue and moved to lay next to him, cradling him slightly, and the other trailed down to his shorts. His fingers slipped under the waistband, sliding along the translucent magic that formed a bit of a belly, then brushing over some magic that he didn’t expect.

            “Wowie, what’s this?” Papyrus murmured, breaking the kiss to divert his attention.

            “Oh, erm, I, uh, prefer this when I am with a partner,” Blue said, sitting up and trying to either cover himself or turn away from Papyrus. “If you give me a sec, I can change it, I know usually girls have them but-!”

            “Oh, stars, no, don’t! I am quite intrigued!” Papyrus busied himself happily with gently pulling down Blue’s shorts.

            “H-have you never seen this before?” Blue asked, allowing Papyrus to finish undressing him.

            “Only once, but never on a skeleton!” Papyrus set Blue’s shorts aside, and when he returned, he found Blue had closed his legs, looking nervous again. “May I, Blue? I would like to see, and I want to learn how to make you feel good.”

            He caressed his legs gently, and it was only a moment where Blue hesitated, slowly nodding and then spreading his legs.

            “Thank you,” Papyrus said, laying on his front, kissing the side of Blue’s femur, and then doing it a little more since he made a pleased sound.

            Blue brought his hand up to bite the side of his hand, growing a little unsure of all of this; maybe he was being silly, but was he silly for asking Papyrus to breach this line of intimacy or was he being silly for being nervous? Or both? Maybe he should put a stop to this, maybe he shou-!

            “AHH!” Blue arched as he cried; Papyrus licking straight up his slit was the last thing he expected.

            “Wowie,” Papyrus murmured, putting his hands on Blue’s hips to hold him down. “Nyeh, heh, heh, can’t let you get away from me like that, let me try again!”

            Blue whined as Papyrus repeated the action, unable to move with his hips being held. Papyrus repeated the action again, sliding his tongue amongst his folds, the tip poking over and around his entrance, swiping past the little button of magic that shot jolts of pleasure up his spine.

            Papyrus continued to tease with his tongue for a bit longer, then he nuzzled the bridge of his nasal aperture against Blue’s clit, which draw a surprised squeak as he took a deep breath.

            “You smell so good,” Papyrus murmured against Blue’s labia. “I’d like to taste more of you.”

            Papyrus looked up, wanting consent before he continued. Blue stared at him, his pupils dilated, the word caught in his mouth, so he nodded. Papyrus smiled, reaching up to take one of Blue’s hands as he leaned in to get what he was after.

            “OH MY STAAAAARS!” Blue whined, trying to not shove his crotch into Papyrus’ face, his free hand gripping the blanket as his other tried to escape Papyrus’, but Papyrus quickly intertwined their fingers, squeezing reassuringly.

            Blue struggled to not move too much, but Papyrus’ talented tongue was making it very difficult as it thrust gently but insistently inside of him. It felt so good, but Blue knew it was overwhelming him quickly.

            “Pap, Pap!” Blue panted, trying to warn him.

            Papyrus barely heard him, but he had begun this with the goal of getting Blue off quickly and he was determined to fulfill it. He brought his other hand around Blue’s leg, pinning it to one side, his fingers finding his clit to rub gentle circles.

            It barely took any time before Blue’s body tightened and he gasped, keeping his cry of ecstasy back as a burst of magic flowed onto Papyrus’ tongue. Papyrus continued for another moment until the stronger waves subsided and Blue’s orgasmic shaking dropped to a slight tremor.

            “Beautiful,” Papyrus murmured, drawing away, kissing the inside of Blue legs before moving up to cradle him again and kiss him gently as he came down from his high.

            “Wowzers,” Blue breathed. “It was so fast, I’m sorry.”

            “Why are you sorry?”

            Blue opened his eyes and looked up at his partner.

            “You didn’t, uhm, you know…”

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, not yet, no, but I wanted to make you feel good first to get you a bit more relaxed,” Papyrus trailed his hand down Blue’s face in a soothing motion. “Hopefully now that you’ve accepted getting pleased by me, I think we can continue to have some more fun. Are you up for that?”

            Blue took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, giving himself a quick self-assessment, and realizing that he did feel more relaxed about this, and even better, he was feeling even more excited to continue.

            “The Magnificent Sans is up for anything!”


End file.
